vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
SavageStrike
SavageStrike, previously known as SatanStrike or Vovix when he served in the Vaktovian Ascension Core, is a Level Two VAC of the Vaktovian Empire. He was involved in the Vaktovian Ascension Core and graduated into VAK which is when he rage quit Vaktovia so was never concidered a full Vaktovian. Vaktovian Ascension Core Vovix "Vox" wanted to give VAC a try after his close friend in real life, GrimStrike (skeletonkid/SkeletonStrike; terminated), recommended it to him in late 2014. Vovix finished the VAC Entrance Obby (https://www.roblox.com/games/123485117/VAC-Entrance-Obstacle-Course), practiced RCL, and sent his application to VACApplications. After spending a couple of hours to try to make his application the best it could be, it was declined. Two weeks later, he sent another application, hoping this one was better and that he would have a chance to be alongside his friend in VAC. Lucky for Vovix, it was accepted and he was willingly accepted into the Vaktovian Ascension Core. Slowly and progressively, Vovix began to situate himself within the Core and familiarize himself with the community. The first training he ever attended was hosted by Jess106, who is currently known as Lord VeitMyani. Vovix was hesitant and had trouble understanding what was going on. Eventually, he got the hang of it, and proceeded to try to represent Vaktovia wherever he went. As a Stage 2, Vovix wanted to join a family. He viewed them all, and thought he should join Jess106's family, the Myani. He became known as Menos Myani and changed his name to SatanStrike right before the V O I D verse VAK war commenced. End To Vaktovia A bit after the war, a lot of Vaktovians betrayed the Empire and left it for V O I D. A month or so later, Satan was promoted to Stage 5 and his Stage 5 Mentor was Azaes (Covertus). After passing his exam to join VAK, he embarrassingly rage quit Vaktovia for 'not getting noticed' and didn't return until October 19th, 2016. (https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=158390851) (https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=158394103) Quotes "If it's a dream, don't crush it with two fingers; cherish it with two hands." "You don't lose when you're finished, you lose when you quit." "Working hard beats talent when talent doesn't work hard." "Pain is inevitable; suffering is optional." Current & Previous Logs Accepted into VAC: 10/19/2016 (Scelus) VAC Level 2: 10/28/2016 (VeitMyani) --------------------------------------------------------- VAC Stage 1: 11/2/2014 (VACApplications) VAC Stage 2: 11/13/2014 (Yeller; retired) VAC Stage 3: 1/14/2015 (Jess106/VeitMyani) VAC Stage 4: 2/28/2015 (ImAwesomeFoo; retired) VAC Stage 5: 3/17/2015 (DevilishPyro; retired) VAC Stage 5 Mentor: 3/19/2015 (Covertus; retired) Favorite Moments One of Savage's favorite moments in the Core was at Kastro. Everyone was rallying for a late-night raid hosted by Nitro78 and xerland2. SavageStrike was one of the first people to attend the rally. Tired and delusional, Savage was confused with xerland2's rank because he mixed up Colonel with Corporal. He asked, "Sir, why are you a Colonel? Were you demoted?" to Colonel xerland2. Xerland2 responded with, "COULD IT BE BECAUSE I AM A COLONEL, SATAN?" Savage said, "I DON'T KNOW SIR, COULD IT?" and was then kicked from the server. Vaktovian Army Corps Savage has returned to VAC on October 19th 2016 by Captain Scelus after more than a year away from it. He is willing to not make the mistake he previously made. He was young and wasn't fully committed to Vaktovia enough to understand it-even if he thought he did. Now he has returned, eager to create a new, fresh start alongside his comrades. Extra Information Savage's old avatar as Stage 2 Menos Myani: https://gyazo.com/35a692dfd666c3a5f0fad841c11dcf47 Old pictures (provided by RogueRebel): https://gyazo.com/58cdc8613198892bf8cc34ff499b420b Current avatar: https://gyazo.com/4ecce573ae10b028dc4819d021d960fc Category:People